


another random joshler one shot

by audreywritescrappystories



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Joshler One Shots, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywritescrappystories/pseuds/audreywritescrappystories





	another random joshler one shot

The back of the Joseph's house faced the back of another house. The Joseph's had never interacted with the family who lived in the house.  
Except for their oldest son, Tyler. Each night he'd look out his bedroom into the window across the street. The third one to the left on the top floor. Each night he'd see a boy who looked his age, with dyed red hair and gauges in his ears step into the bathroom. No, Tyler wasn't a creep, the only thing visible from Tyler's room was the sink and mirror. The boy would disappear for a while, then come back with wet hair and a razor. The first time he watched him he thought, Oh, he's going to shave.  
What the boy did next was something Tyler didn't want to see again.  
He cut himself.  
With tears streaming down his face the boy hurt himself.  
And Tyler couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't tell anyone, they'd think he was insane for watching the boy.  
So he stayed silent.  
Everyday was the same. The boy would shower, cry, and leave.  
Until one day, he wasn't there. The boy with the crazy, messy hair didn't show up.  
the next day he wasn't there either.  
and the next.  
and the next.  
he wasn't there for a whole three weeks. Tyler was worried. He was sad.  
He came back looking incredibly weak and tired. The boy walked into the shower and when he came back stared into the mirror, and left. He didn't cry. He didn't hurt himself.  
And Tyler was happy.  
The next day a note was on the outside of his window sill.  
"thank you for helping me through my tough times,  
the boy in the house behind you (my name is josh dun and yes, I could see you)


End file.
